


Trade Negotiations

by FlyingFleshEater



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFleshEater/pseuds/FlyingFleshEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Elsa and Princess Merida take trade agreements very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoomKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/gifts), [ProfessorSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpork/gifts).



Everything was so warm. Elsa wasn’t used to such pervasive heat. Even when locked in her room with the fire roaring, she was accustomed to the ever present chill that surrounded her. Wherever she went the air immediately surrounding her would be noticeably cooler.

But this…she had never _been_ so warm. And it was everywhere! Heat raced across her skin, tingling over her checks and neck, raising goose bumps on her arms, and settling warmly low in her stomach. It was so lovely.

Merida was so lovely.

Merida was so soft, and so warm, and so terribly, achingly lovely.

She was kissing Princess Merida, drowning in the warmth and softness of her lips. It was perfect.

Above her, Merida shifted closer, settling more firmly over Elsa and draping her in more exquisite warmth. In return, Elsa took Merida’s bottom lip between her own and sucked on it lightly. She had never kissed anyone before her timid explorations with Merida, but it had seemed like the thing to do, and if Merida’s deep groan was anything to go by, she’d been right. She wound her hands deeper into Merida’s mass of red hair and pulled her closer. Merida’s leg slipped between Elsa’s, her skirts rucked up enough to give her room to move and the slit in Elsa’s gown allowing her accidental access and then…

_Oh!_

Skin.

Elsa whimpered as the heat spread and Merida sighed in contentment. Their mouths continued to slide together, slowly, gently. There was no need to rush their quiet exploration.

When Merida’s arm wrapped around her to clutch at her shoulders, Elsa arched into the contact, and when Elsa’s tongue swept across her lips, Merida fairly shook with pleasure.

Elsa needed more, but she didn’t know what _kind_ of more she needed. She pushed at Merida’s head instinctively, and Merida’s lips drifted away from Elsa’s but didn’t leave her skin. Instead the fire spread over her jaw and down to her neck.

Elsa breathed Merida’s name and clutched at the riotous curls in her hands. She could feel Merida’s smile on her neck, and then her tongue, and then her teeth which had Elsa arching readily.

She needed again. Needed something desperately. She shifted under Merida and raised her leg over the other girl’s hip, pulling her closer until Merida was settled in the cradle of Elsa’s hips, right where the heat was flaring hottest. And then she pulled, just a little more, and liquid fire raced up her spine, and sparks danced through her vision. She gasped and whimpered and pushed into the pressure of Merida’s hips again. Every time she pushed the same pleasure rushed through her, and her noises encouraged Merida to rock her hips forward more firmly, to draw them out.

Merida moved up, hovering just over Elsa so they were breathing the same air. She didn’t stop the motion of her hips. Elsa was pulling at Merida’s hair, rolling her hips in time with her, and trying to keep her eyes open. Merida was so beautiful, she wanted to keep looking into her bright eyes, to see the flush spread over her soft cheeks, but with every roll of their hips together, Elsa’s eyes would slam closed in pleasure.

Something was building inside her; a pressure that felt almost like her ice had, but hot and so, so good. If she could just let it go. If she could just release the pressure, she knew it would be amazing. In desperation she pulled Merida’s mouth back down to meet hers. The kiss was still gentle, still soft, but more intent, more focused.

It was close! She could feel it, it was so close! She didn’t know exactly what it was but she was right on the edge of it.

She rocked more franticly, and Merida put a hand on her hip and helped give her leverage and…and…

Yes! Soon!

“Elsa~ Do you wanna’ build a snowman?” Anna’s voice sounded just outside the door along with a knock.

Merida jerked away with a quiet gasp, stilling instantly. Elsa bit her lip hard to keep from crying out as the heat that had been slowly building over the last hour stalled and sputtered out. It was so sudden it almost hurt, and it nearly brought angry tears to her eyes. Above her, Merida had pulled away as much as she could with Elsa’s hands still clenched in her hair. She was panting and shooting frantic looks at the door.

Anna knocked again and jiggled the door knob. “I know you’re in there! The maid said she saw you come in over an hour ago.”

_That maid is fired._ Elsa glanced up at Merida. She wondered if the maid had seen Merida come in too, since the princess had been waiting by the window when Elsa arrived.

Taking a calming breath to slow down her racing heart, she tried to remove her hands from Merida’s hair, only to find that her fingers were hopelessly caught in the mass. “G-go away, Anna!” She mouthed an apology to Merida each time she tugged at her hair too roughly and made the other girl wince.

They both heard Anna huff outside. “I thought we were over this, Elsa. We’ve been doing so great lately. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Elsa gritted out. Merida had started to help her untangle their mess, since both of her hands were caught and she couldn’t really do it alone.

“You know, you’ve been acting weird ever since that delegation from Scotland got here. You said the treaty is coming along nicely, and it’s not like they have a problem with the magic, so I don’t understand why you’re hiding yourself away again.”

Merida clapped a hand over her mouth when she started to get the giggles. Elsa couldn’t even be irritated at her; she was too cute, muffling her laughter while her whole body shook with it. Anna had it partly right; after all, she had stared secluding herself after she met Merida. Anna just didn’t know that Merida was secluded with her.

“Look, Anna, everything’s fine. I’m just a little busy right now. Maybe we can build a snowman later.” After a few more tugs she finally had her left hand free, though Merida was now rubbing her head with a pained expression. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered by Merida’s ear before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Merida grinned. “’S fine,” she whispered back, ducking in to return an equally chaste kiss to Elsa’s cheek.

“Are you changing or something? Because it’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

Elsa frowned at Anna’s persistence. “Come with me to the door,” she whispered to Merida. “I’ll open it a crack and you can hide by the wall.”

Merida nodded and had to bite her lip to keep back another bout of giggles when the motion took Elsa’s arm along for the ride. They got off of the bed gingerly, the rumpled covers briefly reminding Elsa of just what they had been doing a few moments ago and sending a flare of heat to her face.

They situated themselves by the door, Merida flat against the wall so that she couldn’t be seen, and Elsa in front of her with her right arm awkwardly pulled off to the side. When she opened the door she positioned her body so that Anna wouldn’t be able to see inside.

“Finally! I-“ Anna’s eyebrows drew together as she took in her sister’s appearance. “Why is your dress all wrinkled?”

“It’s not!” Elsa replied defensively, trying to smooth her dress down after the fact.

“It is! And your hair is messed up,” Anna pointed out.

Elsa flushed again and could feel her heart start to race. She tried to tuck some of her hair into place with just one hand. Merida started pulling at her hand and her own hair a little more franticly, and Elsa realized that her hands were starting to get icy. “I was napping,” she lied.

Anna’s expression made it clear that she didn’t believe her. “Napping?”

“Yes.” Elsa feigned a yawn, covering her mouth with her left hand. “All the trade negotiations have left me feeling a bit tired.”

Anna leaned closer, her eyes squinted into slits, and studied Elsa’s face. Elsa kept her expression blank, though her sister’s behavior was a little odd. Anna jerked back suddenly, standing straight and pointing at Elsa like she’d figured out a secret. She was grinning like a loon. Elsa flinched, startled, but didn’t move lest Anna see Merida.

“You have a _man_ in there!” Anna said knowingly, her grin turning sly.

“What? No!” Elsa hoped to God she didn’t look guilty. Even though Anna was wrong, she was close enough to the truth to make her worry. “What would make you say such a thing?”

“You’ve been kissing. I can tell because your lipstick is smudged and your lips are puffy.” Anna was triumphant, and Elsa knew the frantic way she reached up and rubbed at her mouth didn’t help her any.

“How would you know about that kind of thing anyway? What have you and Kristoff been doing?”

This time Anna flushed. “Don’t try to turn this around on me. Who do you have in there?” She leaned in again and tried to see around Elsa. “Is it one of the guards? Is it one of the _Scottish_ guards?” Anna leapt away again, her hands clasped over her mouth in horror. “It not the _king_ is it?”

“No! I already told you, there are no men in my room,” Elsa nearly snapped. “You have been listening to way too many of Kristoff’s stories again.”

Anna pouted.

Elsa felt a surge of relief when finally, finally, with one last tug her hand was no longer wrapped in the mess of Merida’s hair. Merida clasped Elsa’s hand in her own and lay a sweet kiss to the queen’s knuckles and then ran over to the wardrobe and stepped inside. Elsa heard the nearly silent click of the wardrobe door closing and nearly sighed with relief.

Elsa pulled the door open all the way and allowed Anna to see inside. “See? No one here.”

Anna looked around eagerly only to see rumpled sheets on the bed and nothing else out of place, but then she saw…

She grinned briefly and then put on a frown. “Fine.”

“Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to continue my nap.” Elsa hadn’t noticed her sister’s odd expression and so carried on with her ruse.

“Yeah, sure! See ya around.”

Elsa closed the door as soon as she could, latching it immediately. She was too relieved to give much thought to how easily Anna left.

“You can come out now,” she called towards the wardrobe.

The door clicked and Merida stepped out. She was trying not to smile, but Elsa knew that she had been much more amused than worried about the whole situation.

“Well _that_ was fun.”

Elsa gave an unladylike snort that had Merida grinning wider. She turned away from the door and leaned back on it instead, taking the time to observe Merida. She frowned when she saw that Merida was barefoot. She looked around the room carefully. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of something that clearly didn’t belong in her room by the edge of her bed. A bright emerald slipper with gold edging. Merida’s slipper.

Elsa bolted over and snatched it up, her ice traveling along it in reaction to her fear. “Do you think she saw?”

Merida put her hand over Elsa’s, warming her gently. “No, she would have said something, right?”

Elsa smiled shyly at the tender way Merida was treating her. “You’re probably right.”

“Now about those trade agreements.” Merida wrapped her arms around Elsa’s neck and pulled her closer. Her heavy brogue made heat trip up Elsa’s spine even without the warmth of her touch. Her hands landed automatically on Merida’s hips. “I think we need to go over them again.”

“Indeed,” Elsa agreed, just as their lips met again.

* * *

 

Anna, still grinning entirely too wide, ran out into the courtyard where Kristoff was waiting with Sven.

“Did she not want to come?” He asked.

Anna flung her arms around him in a tight hug and he grunted. “You’ll _never believe_ who Elsa’s been kissing,” she said, ignoring his question.

“That’ll be a no then.”

 


End file.
